Only one that matters
by Megatron's girl
Summary: One shot with MegatronxSoundwave. Hope you like it


Had a bit of a rough week, needed some cheering up I just wrote this.  
I needed some silly cute fluff stuff. Hope you guys like it anyway.

World: Transformers Prime

Paring: SoundwavexMegatron

Only one that matters

Soundwave always worked tirelessly and with great effort to ensure his Lord's plans were carried out. While other crew members were busy getting drunk or fragging one another during off hours, he would keep working and only resting and taking energon when required. The only thing other than work that mattered to him was his Decepticon Lord.

The silent Decepticon worshipped his master like a God. Following any command, any order and doing whatever he could if it meant success for his master. Soundwave was fueled in gaining Megatron's appreciation. Hearing words from him like 'Well done Soundwave' or 'you please me Soundwave' was enough to make him happy. Megatron was the only one that mattered to him and to feel his affection was rewarding enough.

Right now he was busy assigning duties to the crew, scanning new energon locations and writing reports. He heard the doors opening and he didn't need to turn to know who it was. It was Knockout, the smell of sweetness and freshly sprayed paint filled the air.

"Hello Soundwave busy as usually I see"

The silent mech didn't look back, and he rather not talk to the self-obsessed medic.

The red Decepticon walked over and pressed his back against the wall next to Soundwave's console. "I thought you like to know that Lord Megatron is returning from his ah…meeting with Blackarachnia".

Soundwave looked at his direction his face visor changed showing two comlink's approaching the ship.

Knockout grumbled. "You know already. Frag! I swear the day I surprise you with news I'll do a fragging dance in here!"

Soundwave turned back to his console not wanting to listen to the fool.

"Hey! If you would listen for a moment I was going to say that today might be the day I do dance in here". He leaned on the console smiling slightly. "Apparently the big guy got injured in an attack. Arachnid used an Insecticon to try and finish our leader for good, thought you should…"

The Third in command moved so swiftly knockout practically yelped. He was pinned against the wall with Soundwave gripping his throat tightly. He looked right at Knockout wondering if he was just being an idiot again and joking but Knockout protested.

"I'm not lying! Call Dreadwing he can tell you!"

Soundwave watched for any sign of a lie but he could not detect it. He dropped Knockout on his ass and stormed out.

When the door closed and the other Troopers returned to work after nervously looking at each other when Soundwave lashed out. Knockout stood up and straightened himself making sure Soundwave didn't scratch his paintwork.

He stepped out to leave but he stopped himself, a smile came to his lips and did what he said he would. He did a twirl and danced while yelling 'Yes I DID IT!' Then playfully slapped his own ass and walked off with his head held high and smiling, while the Troopers looked in shock and some blushing.

…

Hurt! His Megatron is hurt! Soundwave cursed at the Insecticon and Blackarachnia. His master was a great warrior, truly the best that ever was but there was times even he got injured. Sometimes minor injuries other times his injuries were so great that he would be out of commission for weeks. Soundwave just hoped that this time it wasn't a bad one.

He walked down the corridor where the medical room was located. He stopped at his tracks when he saw Dreadwing helping Megatron into the medical bay! His Lord was limping when he walked. Soundwave could see the damage on his left leg.

Dreadwing helped Megatron onto one of the berths then summoned a medical droid to begin scanning his injuries.

Megatron only grunted and shifted on the berth a little to get comfortable as the droid hovered above him and scanned his body, once completed the droid uploaded the details onto the main terminal for Knockout to see once he arrived.

Megatron just smiled the fight was one of the best he had in a long time. It reminded him of times he spent fighting in the gladiator arena, taking down mighty beasts with the thrill of the kill and the cheer of the ground giving him strength.

As he lay remembering past battles the door to the medical room opened. It was Soundwave he nodded towards Dreadwing who now left the room, the door closed behind him and Soundwave pressed the button on the wall to lock it.

Megatron raised an eyebrow and remained silent. His third in command walked towards him until he was standing next to him. The slender mech's visor screen changed showing his lord's vitals.

"Soundwave I'm fine, just get Knockout here to repair me".

Instead of doing what he said Soundwave long fingers traced slowly against Megatron's chest plate. The Decepticon Lord didn't make a move to stop him instead he just looked on and wondered what the silent mech was thinking of doing next.

Then those tentacles of his slid out from his body and ran up against the berth then moving to touch Megatron's body. They moved along his legs at first then began moving up towards his hips. Megatron looked off trying to stop his blush."N..no need to worry Soundwave, I'm fine".

Soundwave's face visor changed showing a series of waves moving up and down and then back and forward. Megatron understood, in fact he was only one that could. It was a language Soundwave created to communicate in private with Megatron so only he knew what the waves meant.

Soundwave: I'm allowed to worry about you"

"I never said you weren't allowed to worry but I've been through this before many times. It comes with the territory". Megatron then felt the tentacles touching ever inch of him and finding his sensitive spots, he was trying his best not to show a reaction but it was proving more difficult than he thought.

Soundwave was pleased and true enough he always greatly enjoyed groping or simply touching his lord's chest whenever he could. He could stare at his frame all day and that would be enough to make him happy.

Megatron moaned and his cooling fans kicked in, his mate was doing a good job at getting him worked up. He chuckled looking up at him. "You're a perv Soundwave, you know that?"

Another few waves showed up in his screen.

Soundwave: Maybe but I can live with that.

"Pervert…"Megatron muttered but smiled.

The third in command then climbed on top of his lord but being careful so not to press against his injuries. He placed his helm down against Megatron's chest, feeling the warmth beating from his spark chamber. His touch and his body was enough to get Soundwave excited, but he didn't want to go too far since Knockout would return soon.

Then he felt Megatron's strong arms move around his body. They felt so good and Soundwave just felt really happy lying in his arms.

They stayed quite Soundwave busy listening to his master beating spark, it felt so good it nearly put him to sleep but Megatron stopped him by moving him forward and kissing his helm.

Soundwave face screen was glitching rapidly. It always did when he was excited or blushing.

Soundwave: you're too kind to me my lord

"Ha when am I ever kind Soundwave?"

Soundwave: When you're with me

"Hmm well I guess you have a point, only with you Soundwave"

Soundwave: That pleases me…

Then the tip of one of his tentacles connected to Megatron's chest. It sent an energy wave in his circuits which to Megatron came off as a tingly sensation, and it felt so good. Megatron feeling more excited began moaning and panting and holding onto Soundwave tighter as his body trembled with the sensation. Even if Soundwave didn't have a mouth connecting his tentacles to his body like this felt almost like a kiss to him.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door. "Excuse me! Who locked this! I have a patient to see!" It was the annoyed voice of Knockout. Megatron didn't want to him leave but Soundwave got off believing it was for the best, Megatron needed to be fixed and that was most important.

"Soundwave…come to my room tonight, the usually time"

Soundwave: Of course my lord.

He pressed the button to unlock the door and it opened. Knockout had his arms folded tapping his foot on the ground. "Do you mind not doing that Soundwave, how can I treat someone if you lock me out!"

Soundwave again didn't respond to his yelling. He looked back once more at his master. Megatron winked and Soundwave's face changed showing a love heart. Then he left and looking forward to tonight with his mate.


End file.
